. Based on the previous CCSG review (2007), the recommendations of our External Advisory Committee, and our strategic planning efforts, the UCCCC has identified the expansion of basic, clinical, and translational imaging research as a high priority. To expand our imaging research and improve the clinical management of cancer, the Advanced Imaging Program (Al) has undergone significant restructuring. Specifically, a high priority has been placed on the integration of imaging and imaging analysis methodology into clinical trials to evaluate new therapies and contrast agents, as well as developing and testing new imaging methods. CCSG funds are requested to support one Staff Investigator, Dr. Aytekin Oto, to spearhead these efforts. The Staff Investigator will work closely with the Imaging Working Group, UCCCC senior leaders, and existing or developing Shared Resources, and the Department of Radiology modality-specific laboratories to facilitate translational and clinical imaging research.